Animorphs Primal: The Primordial Guide
by Professor Oswin
Summary: In this Guide, I will be expanding on the Lore and giving information about my rated M Animorphs series that takes place in modern times. It'll also flesh out backstories for the many Original Characters and technology as we go on in the series.
1. Summary

Invasion

A group of kids have what appears to be a chance encounter with an alien. Being told that they're not alone in the universe isnt a surprise as there have been biomech incidents around the world. But being told that there is an invasion in the process to take their planet, they decide to do everything in their power to protect it. Even if they dont think they're up to the job.

Hello everybody. I'm a big fan of the series and wanted to see this play out in the modern world. There's actually a great series that is doing that in archive. So I guess I can say that it was an inspiration. But mine is going to be slightly different.

For one, I'm using the appearance of the Animorphs from the television series. Mostly because I love Shawn Ashmore and his brother. And I'm also adding an OC to the mix because I want to explore a new dynamic.

There is also the tiny fact that I've added a new element to the story in general.


	2. Escalif Device

The device is designed to give a living thing the ability to morph. Though because it was designed to fit Andalite Physiology, there are unfortunate side-effects for the morph capable humans. So far the only known side effects are the inability to immediately and completely heal any physical damage done to the morphs as scars will remain on the body even if you revert back to your regular body. The morphs are able to heal slowly over a few days as long as they are allowed to rest enough.

The Cube is also a miniaturized gateway to Z-space. It is used to store any extra mass for when the morphers have to morph smaller creatures than themselves. While in Z-space, the extra mass will be protected from Z-space travelers thanks to an energy field the cube creates around the mass. Z-space is also used to create extra matter for when morphers require to use bigger Morphs.

Each manufactured device is given to a Prince with a Preset DNA form from any 10 DNA strands Andalites have for testing. They also give a secondary default morph that is based on the Morpher's personality and knowledge of creatures. Using this information a DNA strand is reverse engineered to give them that creature. A War-Prince is a also given the same device, but because of their status, the Escalif Device is given an extra Perk. The War Escalif gives 7 default DNA compared to the 2 default ones the regular device gives. 3 for stealth missions, 3 deadly species for combat and the 1 for infiltration. The War Escalif does not have a Spirit Walker.

Advanced beings like the mysterious Crayak and Elemist knew just how to manipulate it to access alternate functions that not even Andalites know about. Like the morph lock, a temporary time in which you can stay in morph for more than the time limit without the danger of becoming a nothlit. There is also the DNA melding; however, it is only exclusive to Andalites, but it doesn't stop the godly entities. But Crayak is the only one to be able to gift the ability to incorporate foreign abilities into their base form and to evolve or devolve DNA.


	3. Andalites

**Andalites**

Andalites were once prey animals, but because of Elemist's intrusion, they became the Dominant sentient race of their planet. The Elemist became part of their history and culture, slowly going from a Benevolent god to a selfish entity that only brought death and destruction to the worlds he visited. Most modern Andalites believe the Elemist to be a myth; however, Elfangor is the only Andalite so far to meet the entity and therefore know of his existence.

Only 3 Andalites in Andalite history are infamous. Prince Seerow, the scientist who unleashed the Yeerk Scourge upon the galaxy. His daughter, Aldrea, the first known Andalite to betray her kind and allow the yeerks access to their shock troops, the Hork-Bajir. And War Prince Alloran, the first Andalite controller, dubbed The Abomination.

Yeerks and Andalites have been locked in war with each other for 300 years restricted to only being in their own sector, but that sector alone is home to a vast amount of sentient life. Some were infested completely by the Yeerk Empire while others were successfully defended and incorporated into the Andalite alliance. Both were on equal playing fields.

Then the Blade ships were made turning the tides in favour of the Yeerks. Andalites began to lose and their casualties began to rise. Soon, one of the blade ships was able to escape into another sector. A decade later the Invasion of Earth began.

 **Notable Technology**

Anaster Pyre

Dome Ship

Escalif Device

Shredders (lesser versions of Dracon Beams)

Z-Space Communication

Z-Space travel

 **Notable Andalites**

Aldrea (Hork-Bajir Nothlit)

Arbron (Taxxon Nothlit)

Alloran (Controller)

Aximilli (Aristh, Kin to Elfangor)

Commander Uztellen (High Commander of the Leeran homeworld defence)

Prince Elfangor

Seera (Warrior, kin to Elfangor)

Prince Seerow (Starter of the Yeerk-Andalite war)

 **Appearance**

Andalites resemble human mythical centaurs. They are covered in blue fur. They have no mouths and have 4 sets of eyes, 2 of which rest on stalks on their heads that can swivel to take in their surroundings. The Main eyes in the shape of Almonds take up most of their face. They have no mouth and only have 4 slits for nostrils. Males and Females have differentiations. Females fur is darker and more purple contrasting the blue fur males have. The tale blade of a male is bigger, and females have better empathic and thought-speak abilities. They also have six fingers instead of the seven males have. This was the source of ancient Andalite sexism that made them believe that males had a superiority.


End file.
